1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of delivering data over cable service interface specification services over heterogeneous access network(s). More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to methods and systems for inserting protocol adaptation layers into access equipment to translate data over cable service interface specification services control messages to the corresponding messages in the other (multiple) heterogeneous access specification(s).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is an international standard developed by Cable Television Laboratories, Inc (CableLabs®) and has made delivery of broadband services over hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) cable television systems using cable modems possible. Internet access, video on demand movies, telephony, telephony over the Internet, interactive games and a host of other applications are being offered based on the DOCSIS architecture.
DOCSIS defines the communications and operation support interface requirements for a data over cable system. It permits the addition of high-speed data transfer to an existing coaxial cable system. It is employed by most cable television operators to provide Internet access over their existing HFC infrastructure using cable modems. The first DOCSIS specification was version 1.0, issued in March of 1997. Since then, it gained worldwide acceptance and is ubiquitously deployed by cable operators around the world. It becomes the most popular subscriber and network management platform for residential and commercial broadband services over cable modems.
However, DOCSIS is only defined for cable modems over HFC systems and is not applicable when operators expand its coverage into alternative access networks, such as fiber and wireless. What is needed is an approach that expands DOCSIS into alternative (heterogeneous) access network(s).